


The Fiendfyre Lord

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - After the War, Cats Are Cool, Come back Fred, Dark Lord Harry, Fiendfyre, Maybe - Freeform, Necromancer Harry, if i can be bothered, oh yeahhh, that was unrelated, the fiendfyre lord, the ministry of magic are morons, the ministry of magic are prejudiced idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: What happens when the ministry of magic crack down on werewolf regulations? Last time I checked, the metamorphagus boy, Teddy Lupin, has a father who happened to be a werewolf. What happens when an overprotective godfather takes matters into his own hands?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter withdrew from Auror training.

This had nothing to do with the new laws about werewolves, obviously. Absolutely nothing to do that anyone related to a werewolf could no longer do anything untracked or get a good job. Totally no longer being the Ministry’s poster boy because anyone even tainted by a werewolf was now illegal. 

Nothing to do with that at all.

That would be totally preposterous.

He needed to do his duty as a godfather and protect an adorable baby Metamorphagus.

No matter what it took.


	2. A taste of Fiendfyre

Harry knew it was dangerous, and that’d been why he didn’t tell a soul. But these new laws were driving him insane, and smashing stuff and setting it on fire seemed like a reasonable way to deal with it.

Except it wasn’t enough. 

He still remembered the nightmares of Crabbe’s deathplace, the flames licking at his skin, heat searing, burning, reaching, and his deadly secret.

The fiendfyre had caught him. 

*** FLASHBACK ***

He thrust Ron and Hermione in front of him, running, running, running, then lunges back to grab the diadem. The heat of the metal scorched his skin, but he ignored the excruciating burning feeling of his fingertips in favour of running away from the rapidly approaching flames. He threw the diadem at the doorway with all his strength, knowing that nobody could outrun flames like these. The heat was practically coiling round his back, when the fiendfyre snake lunged down at him, and he was snatched up in its jaws. It retreated into the flames triumphantly with its prize, until a massive lion pounced down on the snake and a badger clawed him out of its jaws. A huge flaming eagle lunged down at him, and carried him to the edge of the fire, where he grabbed the diadem and ran towards a pile of broomsticks where Ron and Hermione were. They went and pulled Draco and Goyle out of the flames, before reaching the doors and letting everyone out.

*** FLASHBACK OVER ***

Thinking back on it now, he had no idea why the fire hadn’t burned him, and he had no clue why he never told Hermione. He just figured that if he had died, being immune to fiendfyre was hardly a big deal. 

But he knew he could never truly leave Hogwarts, his home, no matter what happened there. 

And that was why, against all his better judgement, he had become the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher on top of being an auror, a man-married-to-someone-he-thought-of-as-a-sister, a father and a godfather. 

They had been young and foolish when they married, just out of school and just past a war. They had just a crush then, not true love, and married almost instantly, only two weeks after Ron and Hermione. 

He had been twenty seven when they had their third kid, and Ginny had just looked at him and insisted to actually have a part in naming their first daughter and last child.

Harry has to admit to be surprised when she insisted in having Luna added to the name, but hadn’t questioned it and instead simply carried on.

When he was thirty-five, Ginny told him she was bisexual, and in love with Luna, and merely thought of him as a brother.

What he had realised afterwards was shocking. He was bisexual aswell, in second year he had been in love with the young Tom Riddle, which was _incredibly_ disturbing for him to realise, he had truly _had_ crushed on Cho and Ginny but currently had a crush on _Draco Malfoy._

Oh well. 

That was when he took a job as the DADA teacher, knowing Draco had taken over potions from Slughorn,  Hermione had taken over from Professor Binns teaching history of magic, and Luna had joined Hagrid, both teaching Care of Magical creatures.

When Lily Luna Potter was finally able to go to Hogwarts, Ginny took over transfiguration as McGonagall couldn’t be headmistress at the same time.

Anyway, now he stood in front of an empty wall on the seventh floor, pacing back and forth wishing for a room he could practise Fiendfyre with.

This was probably the start of the Wizarding World’s downfall.


	3. Not an update, I’m sorry, Author’s Note.

I’m taking a short one or two month hiatus. This is a good idea but I have other things (*cough cough* school) and general life getting in the way. Also, some of my other fanfics are a bit more demanding. I promise I will get back to this, I swear, I just need to finish  _nine is the number that broke us_ and I need to get a bit more done on my  _Reign of Belladonna Nightshade_ series. I also have a few things to try and work out the actual plot with -  _Shadow Song_ and  _Step, Step, Step Ball Change, or Step, Step, Step fall_ and writing a handful of oneshots is easier than writing a full blown story. Sorry. Anyway, I didn’t expect Drarry and Linny in this story, that came completely out of the blue and now I have no idea what to do with it. There are also some fanfics that I have given up entirely, and as I feel they are good ideas, even if I ant pull it off, they are up for adoption, to those aspiring writers that want to have a go. They can be found on my page, please feel free to put a comment on them and ask for it, and you can have it. I have no idea what to do with those anymore, and I don’t want to just discontinue them. Please, if you really want more of this and are upset with this, have a look at the things I have written/bookmarked and seen if you like any. I can and will always give ideas for fanfics, including the fanfic that inspired this one. 

 

EDIT: 25/8/19 (British date)

 

This hiatus is going to be a lot longer. I'm going to try and aim for an update by October, but I don't know if I will make that deadline either.

 

On the upside, I have managed to put another chapter on _Shadow Song_ and _A Violet Flame_ actually has some chapters and a plot now, and _Nine is the number that broke us_ is.

 

On the downside, _The Reign of Belladonna_ series is still on the first book. _The New Girl Tragedy_ is undergoing a full rewrite, which is rather hard. I may or may not have accidentally-on-purpose started another two fics, one which is total crack and will have sporadic updates ( _Harry Potter and the visitors from the dark place below)_ and another untitled work (so far).

 

I may also have made more oneshots.

 

Oops.

 

-Trixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get back, I didn’t expect the Drarry to end up in there. That shocked me a bit.


	4. Another Not An Update

So I blatantly ignored "try and update by October", oops. Well, it's Nov. 2nd and I'm warning you that A Violet Flame is now gone, nine is the number that broke us is done, I've only written one more oneshot and I may or may not have started about thirty new fics.

 

Oops?


End file.
